Secrets
by Sobokeh
Summary: Certains secrets sont lourds à porter. Surtout lorsque cela concerne vos amis. Chuck les a toujours protégés, dans l'ombre. Mais cela va finir, parce qu'Elle va revenir. Et elle va tout changer, à jamais.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Tout est à CW et à C. Von Zieger.

Résumé : Certains secrets sont lourds à porter. Surtout lorsque cela concerne vos amis. Chuck les a toujours protégés, dans l'ombre. Mais cela va finir, parce qu'elle va revenir. Et elle va tout changer, à jamais.

Couples : Je suis une fana du Blass, mais qui tardera surement à arrivé.

Notes : Blair et Chuck n'ont encore jamais couché ensemble, Nate et elle sont encore ensembles, Jenny et Dan ne sont pas encore dans la vie de nos petits Uppers East Siders.

Petits mots de Sowii : Pour ceux qui avait vu la version juste avant, je l'ai réédité rapidement, faisant des modifs dans la mise en page (parce que hier soir, j'ai pas pu le faire xD) mais il restera surement des petites fautes, veuillez m'en excuser :)  
>Bonne lecture à vous !<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>L'amitié connait des virgules mais jamais de point. <span>**

C'était la fête, en cette dernière soirée de vacances, dans le gigantesque appartement des Van der Woudsen – Bass. Lily et Bart Bass célébraient leurs fiançailles avec tous leurs amis (et pas que des amis, bien entendu) et leur famille.

Le champagne coulait à flot et les discussions allaient bon train à propos de ce couple majestueux, mais surtout autour de leurs enfants, précisément Serena et Chuck, les plus turbulents. Tout ce joyeux petit monde ricanait déjà en imaginant l'ambiance entre les deux aînés de la famille.

Après tout, Chuck Bass était connu pour être coureur de jupon, ayant touché à tout très tôt , et Serena Van der Woudsen n'était pas en reste de ce côté-là…

- Lily !_ s'écria une voix, sortant de l'ascenceur_.

- Eleonore ! Harold ! Quel plaisir de vous voir ! Bonsoir Blair ! _répondit la maîtresse de maison, en embrassant les deux femmes sur les joues._

- Bonsoir Lily,_ répondit la jeune fille, très polie, tandis que son père faisait un rapide baise-main à Lily_. Félicitations à vous, _renchérit-elle, tendant un bouquet de lys blanches à la nouvelle madame Bass._

- Merci, ma chérie. _Répondit la blonde avec un sourire_. Charles, Serena, Eric et Nate sont dans la chambre de Charles. _Termina-t-elle avec un clin d'œil._

Hochant la tête, Blair se dirigea rapidement vers la chambre du meilleur ami de son petit ami.

Elle entra sans toquer et découvrit Serena et Nate, assis sur le lit de Chuck, lui-même étant sur le balcon en train de fumer, en pleine partie de carte, une bouteille de champagne entre eux.

Tout deux se tournèrent vers elle et Serena sauta du lit en hurlant : « B ! ». La brune aperçu Chuck se retourner brusquement vers la chambre, et sourire. Elle fronça les sourcils mais revint très vite à ce que lui disait sa meilleure amie.

- J'suis contente que tu sois là ! Chuck est pas drôle et Nate… bah c'est Nate, quoi. _Bouda la blonde._

- Chuck n'est pas un rigolo, S. _Sourit Blair, embrassant son petit ami tendrement_.

Serena lança un regard soucieux à son demi frère, qui était de dos, sur le balcon et continua :

- Non, c'est différent… On dirait qu'il est…

- Mélancolique._ Termina Nate_.

- Et ça vous inquiète ? _s'étonna Blair_. Il n'est pas vraiment connu pour être heureux…

- Et pas non plus pour être sourd. _Coupa une voix grave et rocailleuse_.

- Chuck…_ Dit Blair, gênée._

- Bonsoir, B. _lança celui-ci, souriant à demi, en entrant dans la chambre_. Où est Eric ?_ interrogea-t-il après avoir rapidement scanné la chambre_.

Serena et Nate se tournèrent vers B.

- Il passe beaucoup de temps avec Eric, aussi.

- Tu trouves pas ça bizarre, mon cœur ? _insista Nate, inquiet_.

- Un peu…_ Lui répondit sa petite amie, le regard collé au dos de Chuck, alors que celui-ci se servait un verre de Whisky_. Tu veux en parler, Bass ? _demanda-t-elle brusquement._

- Parler de quoi, Waldorf ? _lui répondit-il lentement_.

- Oh, allez, Chuck ! _s'écria Nate, mécontent_. Pas à nous. Y'a quelque chose qui cloche depuis ce matin.

- Tu es comme… absent. _Renchérit Serena_.

- J'ai même cru voir un sourire niais sur ton visage, mec !

- Moi aussi ! Tu es… bizarre, Chuck ! D'un coup, tu as l'air heureux comme pas possible, la seconde d'après, tu es triste comme si quelqu'un était mort.

- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous parlez. _Lâcha froidement le jeune Bass, son regard s'attardant sur Blair, la seule à n'avoir rien dit_.

- On pourrait presque croire que… _commença Nate, intimidé_.

- Que quoi, Archibald ?

Chuck fronçait les sourcils, clairement ennuyé par cette espèce de « psychanalyse amicale ».

- Que t'es amoureux, mec…

- Quoi ? _croassa le brun, choqué_.

- Oh, c'est pas vrai ! _gloussa Blair_.

- Quoi ? _s'écrièrent à nouveau Chuck, Nate, Serena et Eric, qui venait d'entrer_.

- Tu es amoureux ! _Lança Blair à Chuck_.

_TBC... _

* * *

><p>Alors, aimépas aimé? Faites le moi savoir :D !


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Encore une fois, rien ne m'appartient, excepté l'histoire. (Croyez moi, j'aurai adoré avoir Chuck Bass rien que pour moi, mais même pas *pleure*)

Notes : Et voici le deuxième chapitre, comme ça vous avez un peu de matières... On se retrouve en bas pour que vous puissiez me dire ce que vous en avez penser? *sourire suppliant qui demande des reviews*

* * *

><p><strong><span>Et malgré le temps, les distances, les erreurs, la nôtre résistera à tout. <span>**

Le silence qui suivit fut brutalement rompu par le rire de Serena, qui s'arrêta tout aussi net en voyant à quel point tous ses amis étaient sérieux.

- Non ?_ s'écria Serena, abasourdie_. Chuck Bass, amoureux, vraiment ? Et de qui ?

- Avec qui est-ce qu'il passe le plus clair de son temps ? _sourit Blair, fière d'elle-même et de ce qu'elle croyait avoir compris_.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Eric.

- Chuck ? Amoureux de moi ? _dit Eric, clairement amusé_.

- Chuck et Eric, gays ? _s'exclama Nate, surpris_.

Blair et Serena hochèrent la tête de concert. Eric regarda vers Chuck, Chuck regarda vers Eric, et sous les yeux de soucoupes de leurs amis, ils éclatèrent de rire.

- Eric… et moi ? Ensembles ? _hoqueta Chuck, désinhibé par l'alcool et ses joints, clairement mort de rire_.

- Oh pitié ! Tu nous imagine ? _renchérit Eric, hilare_.

- Mais ça se tient ! Tu passes tout ton temps avec lui ! Et tu es amoureux, c'est un fait ! _s'écria Blair, surprise de voir Chuck rire autant._

Eric regardait le brun, tout deux en train de se calmer. Chuck secoua la tête de gauche à droite, un sourire aux lèvres, et souffla :

- Pas d'Eric, en tout cas…

- Oh putain._ Lâchèrent Blair et Nate_.

Les trois autres les regardèrent bizarrement, s'attendant à des explications.

- Quel jour sommes –nous ? _demanda brusquement Nate_.

- 31 août, Nate. _Lui dit Eric, alors que Blair et Serena le regardait bizarrement_. T'as même pas cherché à nier… _fit-il remarqué à Chuck, ensuite_.

Chuck garda le silence, tandis que Nate ne cessait de le regarder. Blair et Serena ne comprenait plus grand-chose, mais attendaient patiemment que l'un des deux ouvre la bouche. Le brun finit par aller se resservir un verre de whisky et il servit un verre de soda à Eric, après que celui-ci lui ai fait un petit signe.

- Chuck, qu'est-ce que tu sers à Eric ? _s'écria Serena, brisant enfin le silence pesant de la pièce_.

- Du soda, Serena, du soda. _La rassura Eric, envoyant un clin d'œil complice à Chuck_.

- Depuis quand le grand Chuck Bass boit du soda ? _s'étonna B avec humour, pour alléger l'ambiance de la chambre_.

- C'est pour Eric._ Lui expliqua Chuck, d'un ton lent et grave_.

Le silence se refit dans la pièce pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, durant lesquelles Serena fini par s'allumer un joint elle aussi, Nate se servit un verre de scotch, Chuck observait son meilleur ami sous toutes les coutures tandis que Blair faisait de même avec lui, et tout ça sous l'œil amusé d'Eric, qui se retenait de rire.

- Ça suffit, est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe là ? _finit par exploser B, les bras croisés_.

- Eh bien, vous avez découvert qu'Eric et moi ne sortions pas ensemble… _répliqua Chuck de sa voix rocailleuse et grave_.

- B veut parler de ce qu'il se passe entre toi et Nate, en ce moment._ Précisa Serena, qui commençait doucement à s'énerver_.

- Archibald est en train de peser le pour et le contre. _Lui rétorqua Chuck, tout sourire_.

- Le pour et le contre de quoi, bon dieu de merde ? _s'écria Blair, devenant soudain vulgaire_.

- De dire à tous le monde ce qu'il se passe avec Chuck, en ce moment. _Souffla son petit ami, le regard rivé à celui de Chuck_.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne voudrais pas nous dire ce qu'il a ? On est amis depuis qu'on a 4 ans, Nate ! _lui lança la brune, plus sèchement que ce qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu_.

- Et même si pendant tout ce temps où Georgina et lui étaient en espèce de guerre froide, sans qu'on sache pourquoi d'ailleurs, il s'est éloigné de nous, on reste présent pour lui. _Renchérit sa meilleure amie_.

Chuck tiqua au prénom de Georgina et Eric lui lança une œillade soucieuse, tandis que Nate regardait Blair dans les yeux.

- Chuck, _supplia-t-il_, dis leur.

_TBC..._

* * *

><p>Alors voilà ! A vos claviez, siouuuuplaiiiiiiiit!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Tout est à CW et à C. Von Zieger.

Notes : Et voici le chapitre trois :) n'hésitez pas à me laissez vos impressions ! (j'le poste rapidemment, parce que je dois y aller!)

* * *

><p><strong>Révélations. <strong>

Chuck ferma les yeux et termina son verre, avant de le poser sèchement sur le bar.

- Vous êtes idiots. Pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas vous contenter de vous dire que ça passera ? _souffla-t-il finalement, ennuyé de devoir se dévoiler_.

- Parce qu'on est amis. Et que si l'un de nous ne va pas bien, on peut pas faire comme si de rien n'était, Chuck. _Lui répondit Blair, les sourcils froncés_.

- Tu peux tout nous dire, tu le sais. _Renchérit Serena d'un ton doux_.

- Est-ce qu'Eric est au courant ? _demanda finalement Nate, alternant son regard entre Chuck et le petit frère de S_.

- Non, je connais les grandes lignes, mais je ne sais pas… le cœur du problème.

- Tu ne pensais quand même pas que j'allais l'entraîner là dedans ? _explosa Chuck, en colère_.

- Calme toi. Je n'ai pas dit ça.

- Tu le pensais !

- Non, c'est faux, assieds toi, Chuck.

- Ne mens pas, Nathaniel ! Tu penses vraiment que je l'entraînerai dans ce merdier ? Elle est une source d'emmerdes pour nous, il n'a rien avoir là dedans ! _cria le brun, les yeux brûlants de rage contenue_.

- Chuck, eh oh ! De qui tu parles enfin ? _cria à son tour Serena_.

Chuck respira profondément.

- Georgina… _souffla-t-il_. Je parle de Georgina.

- Qu'est-ce que cette garce sociopathe à avoir là dedans ?_ cracha Blair, furieuse à la simple entente du prénom de sa pire ennemie_.

Chuck les regarda tous un petit moment.

- Vous savez que Georgina et moi… _commença-t-il dans un souffle_.

- Avez eu une histoire de cul, oui. _Termina Blair, incapable de se retenir_.

- Blair, tais toi. _Lui dit Nate, yeux dans les yeux_.

Blair le regarda, étonnée qu'il lui parle ainsi, et s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, lorsque Chuck continua :

- Georgina et moi sommes… sortis ensembles.

- Sortis ensembles comme… Aller à une soirée ?_ interrogea Eric, après un temps_.

- Non, sortis ensembles comme… être amoureux… s'embrasser, tout ça quoi. _Précisa son demi frère, en détournant le regard_.

- Amoureux ? _s'exclama Serena_. Vous étiez vraiment amoureux ?

- Oui. _Lui répondit-il, très sérieusement_. Vraiment.

- C'est impossible… _souffla Blair, les yeux grands ouverts_.

- Et pourquoi ça semble si impossible ? _demanda Chuck lentement, les yeux plissés_.

- Parce que Georgina est comme Chuck Bass, tu sais, le Chuck qui n'a aucuns sentiments pour personne…

- Elle l'aimait. _Affirma Nate, sûr de lui._ Ils s'aimaient. _Corrigea-t-il_.

- Peut-être, mais quel est le rapport avec aujourd'hui ? Et en quoi elle est une source d'emmerdes pour nous tous ? Et… _demanda Eric, les questions se bousculant dans sa tête._

- Minute, minute, frangin. Une chose à la fois. _Lui sourit Chuck_. Au départ,_ reprit-il_, c'était une histoire de cul, comme tu dis si bien, B, et de sorties, de drogue, de défonce, ect… Elle était ma compagne de sorties, puisque vous étiez occupés à être de parfaits petits enfants. Je ne dis pas ça méchamment, je suis réaliste. _Précisa-t-il_, alors que Blair ouvrait la bouche pour protester. Bref, on passait beaucoup de temps ensemble, et on se ressemblait pas mal, même si elle était plus… folle que moi.

- Elle est pire que ça, Chuck._ L'interrompit Serena, inquiète de la suite_.

- Crois moi, je le sais, et même plus que vous tous._ Lui rétorqua-t-il_. Sauf qu'à ce moment là… Elle était celle que j'aimais. J'ai mis du temps à m'en rendre compte, mais c'était le cas, je l'aimais… On avait douze, treize ans, on en paraissait seize, on allait à pleins de soirées, faisions pleins de conneries, manigancions pleins de choses dégueulasses… Et on s'aimait. On s'est mis ensemble un 31 août, après avoir passé deux mois ensembles H24.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne la jamais su ? _demanda Blair, l'air de lui en vouloir_.

- Parce qu'on avait décidé de garder ça secret. Pour notre « réputation ». J'étais un briseur de cœur, elle aussi, et tu sais à quel point les réputations sont importantes, B. _lui répondit-il, dans un pauvre sourire_. Sauf que Gossip Girl est arrivée… Alors on a du redoubler de vigilance…

- C'est à ce moment là que tu es revenu vers nous… _souffla Nate, pour que tous puissent comprendre_.

- Oui, et croyez moi, ça faisait du bien de vous retrouvez entièrement… _sourit Chuck, abandonnant complètement le masque « Bass »_.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as dû t'éloigner ? _questionna Eric, sceptique_.

Chuck garda le silence, fixant un point sur la moquette, choisissant ses mots. Blair le regardait. _« Il a l'air tellement fragile, en ce moment. Lui, ce Chuck là, c'est lui mon meilleur ami, celui que je connais depuis mes 4 ans. »_ pensa-t-elle.

Serena se leva pour se servir un verre de tequila, Nate fermait les yeux, se souvenant simplement.

- Parce que j'étais à elle et elle à moi._ Reprit Chuck, un ton plus bas_. Parce qu'elle ne supportait pas que je puisse aimer d'autres personnes qu'elle, même si ce n'était pas le même amour… Et qu'elle était terriblement jalouse, plus que moi. Tu sais,_ dit-il en regardant Eric_. Blair, Serena, Nate et moi étions la petite bande de 4 du jardin d'enfants. Tout le monde voulait être ami avec nous, et nous, on n'acceptait personne. Georgina avait beau avoir été en contact avec nous depuis presque la maternelle, je ne me suis rapproché d'elle qu'à nos 12 ans. Serena et Blair étaient mes seules amies filles, je les aimais comme mes sœurs, discrètement, mais je les aimais quand même.

Tous se mirent à sourire, attendris.

- Georgina a toujours su ça, _continua Chuck_, elle a toujours su à quel point elles pouvaient compter pour moi, à quel point j'aimais Nate comme mon frère. Et elle m'a éloigné d'eux, parce qu'elle les trouvait dangereux pour notre relation. Parce qu'elle voulait que je n'ai d'yeux que pour elle.

- Quelle salope. _Soufflèrent de concert Serena et Blair_.

Nate, Chuck et Eric sourirent. Ah, les filles…

_TBC... _

* * *

><p>Alors, vos impressions? :)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Rien a moi, tout à CW et à C. Von zieger. (Hormis cette histoire !)

Notes : Eh voilà la suite! Rendez vous en bas :D

* * *

><p><strong><span>Révélations II. <span>**

- Comment … Comment en êtes –vous arrivés à cette 'guerre' ? _demanda Serena_.

- C'est… Compliqué. _Eluda Chuck, avec un regard pour Nate_.

- Mais apparemment, Nate est au courant de quelque chose. _Fit remarquer froidement Blair_.

- Qu… ? Non ! _s'exclama celui-ci, surpris_.

Blair tourna la tête vers son petit ami et le regarda longuement. Chuck se permit un sourire moqueur, de même qu'Eric et Serena : Nate était incapable de mentir.

- Je vois pas pourquoi Nate sait tout, et nous rien ! _continua Blair, en colère_. On est amis, Chuck ! Ca a toujours été comme ça entre nous…

- Sauf depuis Georgina. _Termina Serena, elle aussi énervée_.

- On est une famille, Chuck. On peut tout entendre. _Rajouta Eric, le regard soucieux_.

Chuck les regardait, son masque de garçon insensible sur le visage, et scotcha son regard à Nate.

- Bien, _lança-t-il finalement_. J'étais donc revenu vers vous, en partie parce que Georgina et moi devions faire attention, et d'un autre côté, parce qu'il me fallait de l'air. Et là, tout a commencé… On pouvait moins se voir, moins se parler, moins s'embrasser… On trouvait d'autres alternatives pour se voir, mais…

- Comment est-ce que vous vous retrouviez, toi et Sparks ? c_oupa soudainement Blair, curieuse._

- On se déguisait. _Lui répondit-il, souriant à demi. _

- Chuck Bass se déguise. _Rigola Eric_.

Tous se mirent à sourire.

- Avoue que c'est un peu… Inhabituel ! _gloussa Serena_.

- Je sais ! Dis toi que la première fois qu'elle m'a dit que j'allais devoir m'habiller avec un jean, des baskets, un débardeur et une veste en cuir, et en plus de tout, passer par Brooklyn, j'ai crisé ! _sourit son demi frère_.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Chuck Bass habillé autrement qu'en costume ? _s'exclama Blair, rieuse. _

- Eh oui, _rit Chuck_. Tout est possible !

- Tu nous montrerais ça, Bass ? _défia Blair_.

Un silence accueillit sa phrase, durant lequel tout deux se jaugèrent du regard. Serena, Eric et Nate se mirent à sourire. Ces deux là étaient impossibles, la vie entière était un jeu pour eux.

- Quand tu veux, Waldorf. _Fini par répondre Chuck, un sourire joueur au coin des lèvres. _

- Tout de suite, alors. _Réagit Serena_.

Chuck acquiesça lentement et se leva. Il enleva sa veste de costume, la posant proprement sur une chaise.

- Euh, on n'a pas demandé un strip-tease, Chuck, _rit Nate_.

- Ah bon ? _s'étonna faussement son meilleur ami_. Merde, j'avais cru comprendre ça comme ça.

- Mais si tu veux, tu peux le faire… _lança Eric, sur le ton de la conversation.  
><em>  
>Sa sœur, B et Nate tournèrent la tête vers lui alors que Chuck éclatait de rire.<p>

- Eric ! Franchement, je ne suis pas sûre que tu aies envie de voir ça ! _s'écria Serena, surprise par son petit frère. _

- Eh, dis tout de suite que j'suis mal foutu ! _s'énerva faussement Chuck_.

- Ca, personne ne le sait… _précisa Blair_.

- On peut toujours y remédier. _Rétorqua Chuck avec un clin d'œil charmeur.  
><em>  
>- Bass, serais-tu en train de draguer ma petite amie ? <em>s'écria Nate, faussement en colère. <em>

- Je propose juste qu'elle, Serena et … Eric, _rajouta-t-il en riant_, voient avant de juger !

- Je suis d'accord. _Lança Eric_.

- Quoi ? _s'étonna sa sœur._

- Oublie, Bass ! On n'est pas assez saouls pour ça.

Chuck rit et entra dans sa salle de bain, pour se changer.  
>Pendant ce temps, Serena, Blair et Nate dévisageaient Eric. Celui-ci, agacé, leva les yeux au ciel et demanda :<p>

- Quoi ?

- Rien, _répondit sa sœur. _

- Peut-être que tu devrais leur dire, tant qu'on en est aux révélations, petit frère. _S'exclama la voix grave et rocailleuse de Chuck, sortant de la salle de bain, habillé comme un simple habitant de New York.  
><em>  
>Le silence se fit dans la chambre, chacun le détaillait. Avec son débardeur noir, sa veste en cuir, son pantalon foncé, ses baskets et ses cheveux dans tous les sens, Chuck ressemblait à un jeune rockeur.<p>

- Ah ouais, quand même… _lança Nate, alors que Chuck détournait la tête, ennuyé d'être à ce point le centre des regards. _

- Ouais… _souffla Serena, perturbée par la nouvelle tenue de son demi frère. _

- Tu m'étonnes que vous vous soyez pas fait choper ! Où est Chuck Bass ? _s'exclama Eric, aussi surpris que les autres.  
><em>  
>- Ouais, je sais. C'est une bonne technique pour passer inaperçu la prochaine fois que je veux faire quelque chose incognito. <em>Répondit-il, se passant une main gênée dans les cheveux. <em>

Il enleva la veste, restant en débardeur, et alla se resservir un verre de whisky.

- Bref, on en était où ? _réagit finalement B. _

- A l'instant révélations. _Se souvint Nate, fronçant les sourcils vers sa petite amie.  
><em>  
>- Eric ! Tu avais des choses à nous dire ? <em>s'exclama à son tour Serena, se remettant du choc de voir Chuck habillé comme n'importe qui.<br>_  
>- Euh, on n'était pas occupé à parler de Georgina et Chuck, plutôt ? <em>dévia-t-il, gêné.<em>

- Bien essayé, p'tite tête, mais chacun son tour ! _lui sourit vicieusement Chuck. _  
>Eric soupira. « Foutu Chuck Bass. » <em>pensa-t-il<em>

- Eh bien… _Eric baissa les yeux_. Je suis… Gay. 

_TBC.._

Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé?  
>Désolée du retard, j'ai eu un peu de mal à finir...<p>


	5. Chapter 5

Notes : Eh voilà le chapitre suivant :D En espérant qu'il vous plaise, à tout de suite !

Disclaimer : Le même que d'hab, hein !

* * *

><p>Silence dans la pièce. Chuck observait ses amis, souriant à demi face à leurs têtes surprises. « Ca en fait des choses étonnantes, ce soir… Manquerait plus qu'Elle revienne, et ce serait le summum. » <em>pensa-t-il<em>.

- Eh bien… Au moins, on avait raison pour une chose…_ tenta Blair, essayant d'alléger la tension de la pièce._

**Raté**.

- Voilà, c'est dit, on passe directement à la partie où tout va bien ? _suggéra Eric._

- Depuis quand Chuck le sait-il ?_ l'agressa Serena, apparemment vexée_.

- Quoi ? _s'étonna Eric, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à ce genre d'attaques_.

Chuck avala de travers et toussa bruyamment. « Attendez, elle ne réagit même pas sur ce qu'il a dit, mais plutôt à **QUI** il l'a dit en premier ? » _pensa-t-il, surpris._

- Eh bien… _répondit-il_, depuis deux, trois mois ?

- Pardon ?_ s'étouffa-t-elle_. Et pourquoi le sait-il alors que je suis ta sœur ?

- Serena, calme toi, c'est pas si grave. _Tenta Nate_. J'ai aucuns problèmes avec ça, mec, _lança-t-il à Eric_. Si tu es heureux, c'est l'essentiel.

- Moi aussi, Eric. _Renchérit tendrement sa petite amie._

- Merci, les gars… Serena, tu sais… Chuck était là au bon moment, et …

- C'est sorti tout seul, sur le moment, il avait juste besoin de le dire. _Continua Chuck, à sa place_. Je suis désolé, S.

- Mais pourquoi tu n'es pas venu m'en parler à moi ? J'aurai compris…

- Alors dis le lui, S. _la coupa B_.

- Quoi ?

- Dis lui que tu comprends, que tu ne juges pas, que rien ne change… _expliqua Chuck, la poussant du regard à prendre le plus jeune d'entre eux dans ses bras._

Serena se leva, comprenant soudainement que sa réaction avait blessé son petit frère… Elle le prit dans ses bras et lui chuchota :

- Bien sur que je n'ai aucuns problèmes avec ça, Eric. Qu'importe avec qui tu seras, du moment que tu es heureux…

- Et puis, on va pouvoir converser des garçons à trois, maintenant, pas vrai, S ?_ rajouta B, avec un sourire, alors que Chuck et Nate levaient les yeux au ciel._

- Oui, mais hors de question de fantasmer sur Chuck, d'accord ?_ le prévint Serena, tout sourires._

Et ils explosèrent de rires.

L'ambiance s'était allégée, et ils s'étaient tous servis dans le bar de Chuck. Ils avaient discuté un peu, de choses superficielles mais à présent, le silence était revenu. Un silence pesant, intimidé, le genre de silence qu'il y a avant une discussion houleuse, que personne ne veut aborder mais qui doit l'être. Chuck commençait à en avoir marre. Ils se regardaient tous, à court de sujets 'neutres' et gênés d'être celui ou celle qui allait remettre '**Georgina Sparks**' sur le tapis.

Blair ouvrit la bouche. « Puisque personne ne semble disposé à le faire, allons y ! » _se dit-elle._

- On a fini de tourner autour du pot, non ? _lâcha-t-elle, directe_.

Chuck osa un sourire froid. « En voilà une qui a du courage ! Nate sait ce qui l'attend derrière cette discussion, du moins, il sait une partie. Serena est inquiète, comme d'habitude dès que le sujet est Georgina, Eric essaie de comprendre cette histoire et Blair… Blair est curieuse, et inquiète à la fois, mais surtout impatiente. » _analysa-t-il mentalement._

- Amour, ne le brusque pas._ Tempéra Nate_.

- Archibald, ai-je l'air d'être une chose fragile ? _grimaça son meilleur ami_.

- Quand il est question de Georgina, oui…_ fit-il remarquer, sans réfléchir_.

Eric secoua la tête de dépit, alors que son demi-frère fronçait les sourcils.

« Adieu, Nate. C'est dommage, je t'aimais bien. » _pensa le plus jeune, cynique_.

- Toi mieux que personne le sait, _commença lentement Chuck_, après tout..

- Oui, tu as raison._ Le coupa brusquement Nate, lançant un regard aux autres qui ne comprenaient rien, avant de fusiller son meilleur ami du regard._ Reprenons, puisque tu n'as pas de problèmes.

- Tu es bizarre, mon cœur. _Remarqua Blair, suspicieuse, d'un ton lent_.

Nate tourna la tête vers elle, le plus naturel possible. Il voyait son meilleur ami grimacer et cela annonçait clairement un interrogatoire de la part de Blair.

« Oh non. » _pensa-t-il_. « Non, pas maintenant, j'suis pas prêt… »

* * *

><p>Alors, ça vous a plu? Oui, non? Bof?<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : **Rien n'est à moi, tout est à la CW et à l'auteur !

**Pairing : **Blass, bien entendu. Très long à venir et n'ayant pas un parcours simple, bien sur !

**Notes : **Après une loooooongue absence, je poste enfin un chapitre - qui j'espère vous plaira ! Je ne promets rien par rapport à la publication des chapitres et à la régularité de ceux-ci. Profitez bien de celui-ci !

**Petit rappel :**

" - Amour, ne le brusque pas. Tempéra Nate.

- Archibald, ai-je l'air d'être une chose fragile ? grimaça son meilleur ami.

- Quand il est question de Georgina, oui… fit-il remarquer, sans réfléchir.

Eric secoua la tête de dépit, alors que son demi-frère fronçait les sourcils.

« Adieu, Nate. C'est dommage, je t'aimais bien. » pensa le plus jeune, cynique.

- Toi mieux que personne le sait, commença lentement Chuck, après tout..

- Oui, tu as raison. Le coupa brusquement Nate, lançant un regard aux autres qui ne comprenaient rien, avant de fusiller son meilleur ami du regard. Reprenons, puisque tu n'as pas de problèmes.

- Tu es bizarre, mon cœur. Remarqua Blair, suspicieuse, d'un ton lent.

Nate tourna la tête vers elle, le plus naturel possible. Il voyait son meilleur ami grimacer et cela annonçait clairement un interrogatoire de la part de Blair.

_« Oh non. » pensa-t-il. « Non, pas maintenant, j'suis pas prêt… » _"

* * *

><p>- B, vous règlerez ça plus tard. Le plus important, en cet instant, c'est de comprendre toute cette histoire avec Georgina. <em>Le sauva habilement Serena.<em>

Eric et Chuck levèrent les yeux au ciel. La blonde ne pensait pas que Queen B se laisserait faire ainsi et déciderait de laisser tomber.

D'ailleurs, celle-ci ouvrait déjà la bouche pour protester :

- Moui, tu as raison, S. Réglons d'abord le sujet : « Folle sociopathe. » _consentit-elle_.

Chuck s'étouffa d'étonnement dans son verre.

- Quoi ? _articula-t-il, réellement surpris_.

- Nos problèmes de couples, avons-nous des problèmes ? Non. _Rectifia-t-elle_. Bref, cette discussion attendra, chéri, on a plus important à régler. _Expliqua-t-elle à son petit ami, qui, crispé, ne put qu'hocher la tête._

« Elle est sérieuse ? » pensèrent Serena, Eric et Nate, s'attendant à voir la Queen s'énerver et hurler sur Nate pour qu'il s'explique à n'importe quel instant.

« Vous n'avez pas de problèmes ? Ca ne saurait tarder, crois moi… » lui répondit mentalement Chuck.

- Eh bien, explique-nous maintenant, Bass. _Exigea Blair_.

Chuck était mal à l'aise. Comment allait-il tourné ça ?

- Bien, euhm… _commença-t-il, avec un regard vers Nate_. C'était le jour de nos 1 ans.

**Flash-back, Palace Hôtel, suite de Charles Bass.**

Chuck serrait son portable dans sa main. « Et merde » pensait-il. Ca allait crier, il le sentait.

- Chuck ? _avait appelé une voix, soucieuse_. Chuck, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi diable tu mets ta veste ?

- Georgie, je… _avait-il commencé_. Blair et Nate se sont encore engueulés et…

- Et quoi, Basstard ? _avait sifflé « Georgie », menaçante, en s'avançant._

- Eh bien, tu sais… Blair ne se sent pas bien et tu sais comment elle est… _avait –il essayé d'expliquer, en terminant de mettre son manteau, à moitié impressionné seulement par le regard menaçant de la jeune fille._

- Oh oui, je sais. Au bord du précipice, comme presque tous les soirs depuis UN PUTAIN DE MOIS, BASSTARD ! _avait-elle crié, en colère._

Chuck avait fermé les yeux brièvement.

- Georgie. Blair est ma meilleure amie. Je dois y aller.

- Tu dois y aller ? Non, tout ce que tu dois faire ce soir, c'est rester avec moi bordel ! Ce sont nos un an, Chuck ! Tu m'as promis qu'on passerait la soirée ensemble !

Elle s'était approchée de lui, les yeux flamboyants de colère.

- Je sais, Georgie, mais je… J'ai pas le choix, elle est vraiment mal et… Elle a besoin de moi.

- Ce soir ? Elle a besoin de mon petit ami, ce soir ! Le soir de nos 1 ans. Tu m'avais promis, Chuck !

- On se fera une magnifique soirée quand je rentrerai, et…

- TU SAIS TRES BIEN CE QUE CETTE SALOPE VEUT FAIRE, CHUCK ! CE QUE CETTE ESPECE DE PUTE VEUT FAIRE, C'EST BRISER NOTRE COUPLE ! ELLE A PAS BESOIN D'AIDE, ELLE VEUT JUSTE NOUS BRISER !

Georgie avait hurlé sa tirade sur un ton plus qu'haineux et Chuck tentait de se retenir, mais impossible.

- Ecoute bien, Sparks : d'une, ne traite plus JAMAIS Blair de salope. Toi et moi savons bien qui est la salope ici. De deux…

Il avait **vraiment** essayé de garder son calme.

- De deux, _avait-il repris_, COMMENT VEUX-TU QU'ELLE VEUILLE BRISER NOTRE COUPLE VU QU'ELLE – NI **PERSONNE** D'AUTRE DANS CETTE FOUTUE VILLE – NE SAIT QUE NOUS SOMMES ENSEMBLE ?

Et il avait **vraiment** échoué.

- De trois. Sparks : Je fais ce que je veux, je vais où je veux et ce avec qui je veux, est-ce que c'est bien **clair** ?

Il avait détaché tous les mots pour bien qu'elle comprenne, avant d'attrapé son portefeuille, son portable et de claqué la porte.

Il était descendu en vitesse, réellement énervé et quelque peu triste aussi, d'avoir à faire un choix entre deux personnes qu'il aimait.

_Vrrr. Vrr. Vrrr.  
><em>

Et qui c'était ça maintenant ?

_« Tu vas regretter ça, Bass. Je te le promets. – G. »_

Il avait secoué la tête tristement et avait fait signe à Arthur d'aller chez Blair.

**Présent, Appartement des Van der Woudsen – Bass, chambre de Chuck.**

La pièce était silencieuse, après l'explication détachée de Chuck.

Serena mordillait ses lèvres soucieuse. Nate regardait partout, sauf vers Chuck Blair semblait considérer sa part de responsabilité dans cette dispute, le tout sous l'œil d'Eric et de Chuck.

Ce dernier se leva, un demi-sourire ironique aux lèvres, se servit un verre et leur lança :

- Remettez vous, voyons ! Ce n'est que le début.

Il rit brièvement et continua.

**Flashback, Palace Hôtel.**

Il était enfin rentré. Blair s'était endormie après avoir pleuré pendant une bonne heure. Nate et elle s'étaient disputés pour le sexe, exactement le même sujet depuis un putain de mois. Chuck soupirait de dépit face à ça.

Il avait essayé de joindre son meilleur ami, mais celui-ci ne répondait pas. Il avait voulu le chercher mais peut-être était-il passé à sa suite, et donc, Chuck avait foncé à l'hôtel.

En chemin, il avait prié pour que Nate ne soit pas tombé sur Georgina. Déjà, parce qu'il n'était pas sûr de le revoir vivant et ensuite, parce que – **bon dieu** – Nate allait poser des questions et qu'il n'avait **foutrement** aucune envie d'y répondre.

Il avait déverrouillé la porte en criant :

- Nate ? Tu es…

Avant de se stopper net. Il avait avancé avec un regard vide vers le canapé où était posée une veste. Une veste qui ne lui était pas inconnue. Plus loin, il y avait un pull, des chaussettes, un tee shirt. Un pantalon, et d'autres vêtements féminins qui appartenaient à Georgina, il le savait.

Toutes ces fringues étaient un chemin qui conduisait à la chambre.

Chuck avait fermé les yeux et passé sa main dans ses cheveux. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Georgie le trompait ; lui-même l'avait fait aussi.

Seulement, ça avait une toute autre signification ce soir. Ils s'étaient disputés, elle le faisait pour lui faire du mal, alors qui était la victime ? Qui avait-elle choisi ?

_« Tu vas le regretter, Bass. Je te le promets. – G. » _

Chuck avait un mauvais pressentiment. Et il n'aimait vraiment pas ça. Il avait poussé la porte de la chambre…

**Présent, appartement des VDW – Bass, chambre de Chuck.**

- Elle couchait avec un type, peu importe qui. _Conclut Chuck, les yeux froids_. Elle m'a regardé, m'a sourit à sa manière de folle sadique. Le type a voulu arrêté, elle l'a forcé à continuer, et je suis parti.

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED.<p> 


End file.
